The Unraveling Thread
by Jedipati
Summary: When Will Turner is not found by Elizabeth Swann, the consequences ripple out, and no one’s destiny is unchanged. A drabble series. Dark, and labeled "creepy" by some readers.
1. Drabbles 1 to 5

The Unraveling Thread

The Unraveling Thread

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: The characters here belong to Disney, not me.

Characters: Ensemble Cast, no pairings

Rating: PG

Warnings: Somewhat dark

Summary: When Will Turner is not found by Elizabeth Swann, the consequences ripple out, and no one's destiny is unchanged. A drabble series.

Author's Note: This is a drabble series. Drabbles are 100 word mini-stories (at least, the way I write them). Do not try to tell me that these are too short. They were designed to be this short.

Anyway, I'm going to post these here in batches of five. That means every chapter will have 500 words of story.

_

* * *

_

1 Drifter

Will Turner didn't react as he was lifted onto the deck of a ship. "It's just a boy." Someone said.

"Is he even alive?" A second man asked.

"He's breathing."

Will forced his eyes open as someone leaned over him. Then he screamed and tried to back away.

The- thing- leaning over him grabbed him.

Will struggled, but several hours in floating on that board left him too tired to fight for long.

The man with tentacles for a beard smiled at him. "I have need of a cabin boy. Tell me. Do you fear death?"

Will shrunk back. "Yes."

_2 Growing Up_

It was soon decided that having two William Turners on board made things confusing. The crew began calling the older one "Bootstrap" and the younger one, since he was still a boy, "Will."

The Captain didn't care. Will was an adept cabin boy, once he was told what he needed to do. He even learned some of the chores that were less physically demanding. He didn't have the strength necessary for much of the work.

His innocence disappeared in the face of their work, though he no longer grew physically. He rapidly became an adult locked in a child's body.

_3 Search_

_Elizabeth smiled as she and the boy played. The boy was her age, or a bit older, and they played pirates just outside of Port Royal._

_Then the boy turned to her. "Why didn't you see me?" He asked._

"_What?"_

"_You were supposed to see me! Why didn't you see me in the water?" And the boy shrank slightly, and sea life covered him._

Elizabeth gasped and woke up. She'd had that dream every week since the crossing from England.

The next morning, Elizabeth Swann dressed in boy's clothes and stowed away on a ship. She would find that boy.

_4 Missing_

Weatherby Swann sat in his parlor, dazed. His daughter was missing. She'd been missing for a week now, and no one had any clue where she might be. No one even knew if she'd left of her own free will, or had been kidnapped.

She was just gone. Lieutenant Norrington entered the parlor. "Sir?"

Weatherby looked up. "No luck?" He asked hollowly.

"No sir."

The governor looked down again. His daughter, gone, just like that. There was no sign of a struggle, but also no sign that she'd chosen to leave.

Weatherby feared that he would never see Elizabeth again.

_5 Eli_

Captain Smith studied the disheveled boy his crew had found. "I don't like stowaways, boy." The boy looked up at him silently, brown eyes guarded and wary. "Your name," he demanded.

"Eli, sir. Eli Hathers."

Smith leaned back. "Well, I suppose a cabin boy might be useful. Though I doubt you've done much work in your life."

The boy didn't have anything to say to that. Smith smiled. "Consider yourself a cabin boy, Hathers. But if you can't do the work, I'll toss you into the drink."

Hathers nodded, a strand of his blond hair curling into his face.

* * *

And that's all for now, ladies and gentlemen. I'll have more when I write more. (Oh- Eli is short for Elizabeth.)


	2. Drabbles 6 to 10

The Unraveling Thread

The Unraveling Thread

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: The characters here belong to Disney, not me.

Characters: Ensemble Cast, no pairings

Rating: PG

Warnings: Somewhat dark

Summary: When Will Turner is not found by Elizabeth Swann, the consequences ripple out, and no one's destiny is unchanged. A drabble series.

Author's Notes: This is drabbles 6-10

_

* * *

_

6. Attack

"Hathers!" Elizabeth ran forward when she heard the shout. She'd been hiding as "Eli Hathers" for two months now. Luckily, they hadn't realized she was a girl, not a boy.

As she reached the captain's cabin, she heard horrified shouts from the crow's nest. "Pirates!"

Later, Elizabeth admitted to herself that it could have been worse. They were left alive, but they were stranded with no supplies.

She was equally relieved and horrified when the _Flying Dutchman_ found them. Around her, crewmen crossed themselves or spat curses.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and waited. They wouldn't take her without a fight.

_

* * *

_

7. Fight

They came upon another ship attacked by pirates two years after they found Will.

It was supposedly a simple matter to round up the survivors.

The _Dutchman_'s cabin boy was not supposed to end up in a fistfight with the other ship's cabin boy. It took three crewmen to separate them, and by that time Will had a black eye and the other boy had a split lip. They glared at each other angrily.

Will was less then pleased when the other boy- Eli Hathers- joined the crew. They spent most of the next twenty years snapping at each other.

_

* * *

_

8. Mediate

Bootstrap wondered just when he had become the crewman in charge of keeping the cabin boys from attempting to kill each other.

Bootstrap eyed them. They were ignoring him in favor of glaring at each other. "You do realize that you will be on this ship for ninety-eight years together, right?" he asked.

"What does that mean?" Eli asked, startled.

Bootstrap sighed. "It means that you will both be serving on this ship for the next ninety-eight years. That's a long time to hold a grudge."

Will frowned, considering. Eli scowled in thought. Good, maybe they'd both listen this time.

_

* * *

_

9. Disappointment

They ran into the _Black Pearl_ nearly seven years after the mutiny- almost literally ran into the _Pearl_, since a combination of two curses, fog, and a dead drunk helmsman meant that the _Dutchman_ had to dive very quickly to avoid a collision.

They came back up a safe distance away from the_ Pearl_. Bootstrap had already disappeared below deck when the Captain met with Barbossa. Will was up in the rigging, and they ignored him.

Captain Jones knew exactly what Barbossa described, but the thought of mutineers dealing with such a curse amused him.

The _Pearl_'s crew left disappointed.

_

* * *

_

10. Wrong

Jack Sparrow slogged through the mud filled streets toward the docks. He hated being stuck here, but it was land, and this was where he was safe. He had a suspicion that Jones wouldn't care that Jack had only been captain of the _Pearl_ for two years.

So, as time ran out, he settled here, in this port town where at least he could watch the sea. He'd spent the last year building up enough of a fortune that he wouldn't need to work for a long time.

Jack knew, somehow, that something beyond the obvious had gone horribly wrong.


	3. Drabbles 11 to 15

* * *

The Unraveling Thread

This next section is drabbles 11-15. Explanations and disclaimers can be found in the first chapter.

_

* * *

_

11. Lost

Captain Barbossa was in a foul mood. He knew that the last medallion was out there somewhere. The call of the gold seemed to change directions without warning, and he and his crew couldn't quite track it down.

He'd thought it had been on the _Flying Dutchman_, and he still wasn't sure there hadn't been one there.

They'd been caught by this curse for twelve years now, and there was still no end in sight.

Barbossa scowled. He should have kept Bootstrap long enough to find out where his family was, to find out where he sent that bloody medallion.

_

* * *

_

12. Promotion

James Norrington looked out to sea from the battlements. He'd just been promoted to Admiral, and his command had doubled in size. He smiled slightly as he heard someone behind him. "Sir?"

"Yes, Captain Gillette?"

"What does Lord Beckett say?"

"We are to continue to find and execute all pirates. He's also interested in the "ghost pirates" we hear about from time to time."

"It's just some pirates who managed to escape a hairy situation, and started spreading rumors."

"I know. But Lord Beckett wants us to investigate. So we will investigate, and not find anything."

"Yes, sir," Gillette said

_

* * *

_

13. Twenty five

Will climbed up to the crow's nest and sat down. He leaned back and looked up at the sky.

He sat there for a long time before someone joined him. "So what's wrong?" Bootstrap asked.

Will sighed. "I'm twenty five," he said.

Bootstrap looked down at his son. "Already?"

"I kept track," he snorted. "Not that it matters. I'm not actually getting any older."

Bootstrap leaned back. "You've got it hard, Will," he agreed. "I don't understand why you and Eli can't get along. You're going through the same thing."

Will shrugged. "I've forgotten why we fight. But it's fun."

_

* * *

_

14. The Sea

Jack toasted twenty years as an outlaw, though he didn't say why he was toasting. He'd been on this island for seven years, and he was tired of land. He didn't care that if he went to sea, Jones would find him.

He needed the sea, as badly as he needed air.

So he'd purchased a small sloop with the last of his money, one that a single man could easily handle, and he was setting out tomorrow.

He opened that old compass of his and looked down. He wasn't surprised when he saw that it pointed to the sea.

_

* * *

_

15. Soul Call

Davy Jones had come to the conclusion that Jack Sparrow was probably dead. Sparrow was a man of the sea, and if he were parted from the sea, he would be tormented until he returned.

And yet, Davy had not felt Sparrow's soul call for seven years. Davy knew when anyone who owed him was on the sea, but Sparrow's call had been silent.

So when he felt Sparrow return to the ocean, he was quite shocked.

After a long, silent moment, he gave the order to change heading. Sparrow's debt was overdue, and it was time to collect it.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	4. Drabbles 16 to 20

The Unraveling Thread

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: The characters here belong to Disney, not me.

Characters: Ensemble Cast, no pairings

Rating: PG

Warnings: Somewhat dark

Summary: When Will Turner is not found by Elizabeth Swann, the consequences ripple out, and no one's destiny is unchanged. A drabble series.

Author's Notes: This is drabbles 16-20

_

* * *

_

16. Debt

Jack wasn't surprised when, two days out from land, the _Flying Dutchman_ rose out of the sea and sped toward his tiny sloop. He dropped canvas and brought his _Sea Star_ to a halt.

There wasn't any point in fighting. He knew what would happen, and he didn't care.

At least he'd still be sailing the sea. He stood at the wheel of his ship as _Dutchman_ crewmen appeared around him.

None of them said anything, but they also didn't grab him.

Then Davy Jones looked at him. "Jack Sparrow. I thought you were dead."

"As good as," Jack responded.

_

* * *

_

17. Wary

Will eyed the newest crewman. Most of the new ones seemed to think that just because he was smaller then they were, he was fair game for their "fun". This was the only thing he and Eli agreed on; new crewmen were trouble.

Will smirked. Not one of them had succeeded, thanks to quick reflexes, and the knives both cabin boys both carried.

The older crewmen knew better then to try anything. Will was small, but when he wanted to be, he was vicious. Eli was worse. It wouldn't kill them, but a knife to the groin was never pleasant.

_

* * *

_

18. Forgotten

Will and Eli settled down side by side. They were talking idly. "No, I don't remember my family," Eli said. "I think… I'm not sure, but I think my mother was dead."

"I know that Bootstrap is my father," Will said. "But I can't remember my mother." He felt a faint pang of sadness at the thought. "What is Eli short for?"

Eli sighed. "I don't remember. I've been just Eli for so long."

Will nodded. "We all forget," he said. "Every one of the crew."

"I can't remember why we fight," Eli said softly.

"Neither can I," Will replied.

_

* * *

_

19. Control

Cutler Beckett stared up into the night sky. He'd spent most of his life trying to find a way to control the seas. He'd thought the mythical _Flying Dutchman_ might do it, but he'd never found a way to summon or control the captain of that ship.

And the _Black Pearl_, another legendary pirate ship, had proven to be beyond his control as well.

Admiral Norrington had been unwilling to allow him free reign to do his work, which had been vexing. Still, he'd managed to seriously curtail the activities of pirates. That was enough of a legacy to leave.

_

* * *

_

20. Possibilities

Eli sat down against the wall near the back of the storage area. She'd hidden here before, just to get away from everyone else. And right now, she needed to be alone. For some reason, that old man- dead on the shipwreck- had been familiar.

Bits of long forgotten conversations were playing through her mind_. "Elizabeth, you're my daughter and I only want what's best for you."_

"_But I don't want to leave England!"_

Could that old man have been her father?

She wrapped her arms around her knees and thought. If he was her father… did that mean anything?

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Drabbles 21 to 25

The Unraveling Thread

The Unraveling Thread

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: The characters here belong to Disney, not me.

Characters: Ensemble Cast, no pairings

Rating: PG

Warnings: Somewhat dark

Summary: When Will Turner is not found by Elizabeth Swann, the consequences ripple out, and no one's destiny is unchanged. A drabble series.

Author's Notes: This is drabbles 21-25

_

* * *

_

21. Medallion

Will fingered the medallion he wore. He knew Bootstrap had given it to him, long before either of them became part of the crew, and he even knew that he never took it off.

But he didn't understand why it remained bright and clear, and the sea life that covered everything else stayed away from it.

Will looked over at the large black ship nearby. The captain of that ship wanted the medallion. Will lifted his head and looked Captain Barbossa straight in the eye. "It's mine," he said. "I'll only give it to you if Captain Jones orders me."

_

* * *

_

22. Rage

Barbossa fumed as he stood near the starboard rail. That… _damned brat_ had tried to keep the medallion away from him. And Jones was no better. Barbossa had to practically beg before Jones ordered the boy to hand it over.

They'd managed to get some blood from the boy, too, and they were finally going to break the curse.

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't forget the slights that cheeky little cabin boy had offered him. He'd find a way to get revenge. Revenge on both the boy, and his father, who started the whole mess in the first place.

_

* * *

_

23. Free

Bootstrap was somewhat aware that something was about to occur. What, he didn't know, but he knew something was going to happen. No one else seemed to be as on edge as he was, so he wondered what was going on. Something from before he became a part of the crew?

Then the sensations sent him reeling to the edge of the ship, where he grabbed hold of the rails.

Sparrow was there within a moment, steadying him. "Easy there, Bootstrap," Sparrow slurred. "Bit of a shock?"

"I can feel the wind," Bootstrap said, stunned.

Sparrow grinned. "Lovely, isn't it?"

_

* * *

_

24. Celebration

Will tried not to hit Bootstrap when the older man grabbed him and lifted him up. Bootstrap was his father, after all, and he had never hurt him.

Eli was snickering by the time Bootstrap put him down. Quickly, before anything could happen, Bootstrap stepped between the cabin boys. But even that didn't seem to matter to the deckhand.

Sparrow was outright laughing, and drawing attention to them.

The cabin boys glanced at each other and snuck away as Sparrow distracted Bootstrap. "What was that all about?" Eli asked.

Will shrugged once. "Something to do with that medallion, I guess."

_

* * *

_

25. First Mate

Davy considered his situation. His first mate had just completed his term of service and now he needed to choose a new first mate. He considered his choices. Many, if not most, of his crewmen were not suited for the job.

There was one candidate, but he had been a captain himself. Unfortunately, that was the only option. The crewman was smart and capable; he would be a good one to keep the rest of the crew in line.

He just had to hope that Sparrow had been overtaken by the _Dutchman _enough that he didn't remember the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	6. Drabbles 26 to 30

The Unraveling Thread

The Unraveling Thread

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Disney, not me.

Characters: Ensemble Cast, no pairings

Rating: PG

Warnings: Somewhat dark

Summary: When Will Turner is not found by Elizabeth Swann, the consequences ripple out, and no one's destiny is unchanged. A drabble series.

Author's Notes: This is drabbles 26-30

_

* * *

_

26. Destruction

Sparrow, first mate of the _Flying Dutchman_, watched the Kraken take down a galleon. The other ship's captain had had run-ins with Captain Jones before and had finally provoked the Captain into destroying the other ship.

Most of the crewmen were watching and cheering the Kraken on. Bootstrap was the only other crewman who was quiet. Bootstrap was only a deckhand, but Sparrow considered him… something. They had a history together, at the least. "You feel it too, mate," Sparrow said.

Bootstrap nodded.

Sparrow didn't know why he felt sad at as he watched the destruction of the _Black Pearl_.

_

* * *

_

27. Old Age

Admiral James Norrington (retired) watched as his youngest grandson chase his youngest granddaughter around the room. He'd spent most of his life on the sea, and it was nice to retire here, to the Norrington estate in England.

His oldest was visiting, bringing his family with him. James laughed as his granddaughter dove behind his chair. His grandson swerved to avoid hitting James. "Emily! No fair using Grandfather as a shield!"

James smiled. He was content with his life. He'd kept the colonies safe for his entire life. The last pirate threat was gone. And he had a wonderful family.

_

* * *

_

28. Anniversary

Will sighed as he leaned against the rail. He was off duty, and was idly watching the dolphins as they danced around the _Dutchman_'s masts.

He was vaguely aware that there was something important about this day. He had no idea what it might be, however.

One of the dangers of becoming crew, he supposed. Bootstrap stopped to mess Will's hair up before returning to his duties. Will smiled. He felt a connection to Bootstrap, but neither of them remembered what it was.

_The Captain watched Will. Will didn't remember that he'd been on the Dutchman for fifty years now._

_

* * *

_

29. Evaluating

Will eyed the prisoners. The_ Dutchman_ had come across a wrecked merchant ship and the _Dutchman _crew had rounded up the three survivors. Since the ship had been sinking rapidly, they were all back on the _Dutchman_ as Captain Jones eyed the survivors.

Will didn't think any of them would become part of the crew. Eli stopped next to him. "We'll need to watch out for the middle one, if he joins."

"Aye," Will agreed. "He's got that look. But I don't think he will join. And we can always set him straight if we need to."

Eli nodded once.

_

* * *

_

30. Part of the Crew

Bootstrap cursed as he stumbled and fell against a nearby wall. This storm they were traveling through was particularly rough, and Bootstrap was sure they would dive soon.

He sighed as he admitted that he wasn't going to reach his destination the normal way.

He stepped into the wall, and stepped out near the rope locker.

He faded back on deck once he had the rope, and got to work with the cannon.

He grumbled when they dove just as the cannon was ready to be hoisted up. All that work for nothing: just part of life on the _Dutchman_.


	7. Drabbles 31 to 35

* * *

The Unraveling Thread

The Unraveling Thread

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Disney, not me.

Characters: Ensemble Cast, no pairings

Rating: PG

Warnings: Very Dark, labeled "creepy" by some of the readers.

Summary: When Will Turner is not found by Elizabeth Swann, the consequences ripple out, and no one's destiny is unchanged. A drabble series.

Author's Notes: This is drabbles 31-35, and the end of the series.

_

* * *

_

31. Paid

Davy Jones stopped pacing as he considered his crew. They were working hard and well. There seemed to be no problems with the way everyone was working.

Davy nodded. That wasn't why he was watching the crew. "Bootstrap," he said.

Bootstrap looked up, his eyes dull. "Captain?"

"Your time is up," Davy said. "You have paid your one hundred years of service."

The man blinked as the ship released him and the sea life disappeared from his body. Then his eyes widened as his mind and memory returned. "Will!"

Davy smiled slowly. "He has not served his one hundred years."

_

* * *

_

32. Bargain

Bootstrap tore away from the Captain and headed down to the bilges. He knew that his son was there.

He stopped when he reached the area. He found the still form of his son on the wall and stumbled over.

"Will…" he whispered. It'd been so long since he'd known his son as his son.

Will didn't move. But then he hadn't moved in nearly twenty years.

Bill heard Captain Jones' distinctive steps behind him. Before Captain Jones could say anything, Bill turned. "I'll serve it. Take the rest of his time. Just let him go."

Captain Jones looked thunderstruck.

_

* * *

_

33. Sacrifice

Will blinked in confusion. Had he been asleep? He looked up, at the man who had caught him as he fell. "Father, what…"

Bootstrap pulled him close. "Will! Thank God!"

Will was suddenly aware that they were both completely human. "But… I had nine more months then you did!"

"Not anymore" Bootstrap said. "You're free."

Will looked over his father's shoulder, at the Captain. "But what about you?"

Bootstrap sighed. "I'll see you again. In nine months."

Will's jaw dropped. "Father… but you can't!"

In the end, though, Will could only watch as the _Dutchman _took his father's mind again.

_

* * *

_

34. Judgment

Will didn't move as Bootstrap stumbled off. "Why?" He finally asked.

Davy smirked. "Tis better ta have a crewman who actually works than a cabin boy faded into the ship."

Will looked down. Davy waited patiently. Will had been a good crewman, he could grant him time. Finally, Will looked at him.

"What now, Captain? You've never told us what happens to crewmen who finish their time."

"Judgment has been delayed, but it's time," Davy said.

Will paled. "I understand," he said shakily. "Will you make it quick?"

"I always do," Davy replied. He reached out and snapped Will's neck.

_

* * *

_

35. End

Davy watched as the boy's life faded almost immediately. He lifted the body and stepped through the walls of his ship. In a moment, he stood on the ocean floor near Isla Cruces.

He set Will's body down and placed his hand on it. The body sank into the sand.

Davy looked around. Every crewman who had finished his time was buried here. He bowed his head, as he always did when he came here. "You were a good crewman, William Turner the Second," he said. "Farewell."

He returned to the _Dutchman_. He had things that he needed to do.

* * *

This is it. This little series is over. I do hope that you've all enjoyed the run. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
